The invention relates generally to a solar cell arrangement comprising a plurality of solar cell elements, an electrode assembly for such a solar cell arrangement, and a process for the production of such a solar cell
In known photovoltaic cells, which are referred to hereinafter for the sake of brevity generally as solar cells, that electrode which is disposed on the photoelectrically operative layer which is towards the sunlight provides a considerable shading effect in regard to the free incidence of light on the arrangement. A large proportion of incident light is absorbed, before impinging on the photoelectrically operative layers, in a transparent, electrically conductive cover layer which is arranged on the side at which the light falls on the arrangement, acting as an electrode or as a part thereof.
When the photovoltaically generated electrical charges are taken from the specific location at which they are produced, to the metal electrode, serious voltage and current heat losses as well as high levels of recombination losses occur due to the charge paths which extend laterally transversely through the semiconductors layers of the arrangement.